Take me to Neverland
by Acire-Marie
Summary: A troubled teen by the name of Hazel Glass just desperately wants an escape from her life of being bullied and talked about simply because of her skin color and a mistake during her Freshmen year. When she is offered an escape will she take it and leave her the only family has has behind for a new one in Neverland?


**Summary: **A troubled teen by the name of Hazel Glass just desperately wants an escape from her life of being bullied and talked about simply because of her skin color and a mistake during her Freshmen year. When she is offered an escape will she take it and leave her the only family behind for a new one in Neverland?

**Rating: PG13**

* * *

It was still dark outside when the alarm on her cellphone had went off right next to her ear, her eyes cracked open and she quickly closed them when the light of her phone burned her sensitive eyes. She reached blindly for the phone lifting it up and dismissing the alarm before she reluctantly climbed off her bed. She finally opened her eyes and let out a soft sigh feeling the normal dread fill her body. What would she had to expect from school this day? Would she find cruel words smeared across her locker, be pushed into a mud puddle, or perhaps she would end up with another bruise on her cheek. The teen walked through her dark room leaning over her computer chair to flick the switch on her lamp just as a yawn forced its way out of her mouth.

She had to be calm if she ever let them know that they get to her then she would lose while she might not show it she had pride. No matter what they threw at her she swore to never cry in front of them never again. She sat on her computer desk and looked at her image in the mirror she could still see that her right cheek was red from the smack she got from Brianna. Lifting a hand to caress the sore slightly red flesh she kept her gaze focused on her eyes in the mirror.

"Keep it together Hazel. You are going to graduate early and get the hell out of this racist town." She whispered and got to her feet to freshen up and get changed into her school uniform. Hazel entered the bathroom located across from her room with her uniform and fresh undergarments on her arm. She stuffed her currently straight hair into a shower cap while the shower water warmed up.

When Hazel walked downstairs she was greeted with the sight of her mother face down on the table knocked out from a long day of work. The caramel skinned teen frowned slightly and walked forward to stroke her mother's blonde head. While the times may be modern a few people still looked down on interracial relationships and Hazel just so happened to be the result of her mother and dead father's union. Her mother had it hard, dealing with the bills and the soft murmurs of these backwater bastards about her 'mixed' offspring. Hazel so longed to leave this place but they didn't have the money nor any extended family to lean on. Both her parents own family disowned them because they were unhappy with it.

Hazel never understood hating someone simply because of the color of their skin and she hoped she never would understand it. Hazel continued to stroke her mother's hair for a moment longer before taking the keys off the counter and shouldered her bag and started walking towards the front door. Hazel locked the door once she was out and sucked in a breath and squared her shoulders as she began the walk to her newly integrated high school. Believe it or not she used to be fairly popular her freshmen year of school but she had a dramatic fallout. Her biggest mistake was that she gave it up to an jock, he was a complete slug and used her just to get his rocks off and the very next day began spreading the rumor that she was easy and came onto him.

Hazel hadn't known he was dating Brianna who just so happened to be the head of the dance team that Hazel was part of. Even though Davis had cheated on Brianna she had decided to demonize Hazel for everything claiming that she was some easy slut. That seemed to trigger the inner workings of the school and now Hazel was enemy number one in her school. Sophomore and junior year were hell but she made it through having been able to skip the majority of her sophomore year because of her grades.

She refused to be a victim anymore though she had taken it upon herself to harden her outer shell and learn to fight back if anyone put their hands on her. The situation with Brianna and the slap from the day before consisted of Hazel making a small comment about Brianna being flatter than a ten year old boy. While Brianna might have gotten a slap in Hazel got a punch in which was much more damaging than a slap. Of course that landed the black haired girl in detention but not suspension because it was by all technicalities self-defense. Hazel dragged her feet up the steps and entered through the double doors thankful that she was one of the firsts to arrive and decided to hideout in the library until the first bell rang.

* * *

"They don't serve whores in this lunch line." Amanda said to Hazel as she blocked off her path to the vending machine which was in the complete opposite direction of the lunch line.

"Funny, why do I see Brianna in line then?" Hazel asked squaring her shoulders and ignoring the quiver of fear that slithered its way up her back. Her body began trembling in anticipation and anxiousness, she couldn't afford another trip to the principal's office but she couldn't help but let it slip out. What happened next was predictable, Amanda lunging at Hazel with her hands outstretched in attempt to scratch at her face and Hazel falling onto her back and gripping Amanda's wrists to keep her filthy nails away.

Hazel wasn't conceited anyone wouldn't want their face clawed at but she was aware that she pretty and did value her appearance somewhat. Okay she was a little vain but not to the point where she would constantly primp like some women did and what girl didn't value there appearance? At the end of it all Hazel sat across from the principle along with Amanda. Hazel was sporting some scratch marks on her neck while Amanda remained unscathed out of all the people in this school Hazel liked the principle the most because he seemed to always side with her and plus the evidence was all there.

"What was the reason this time Hazel?" he grunted looking over at the soft faced girl with his hands clasped in front of himself and a grim frown on his face. Hazel lifted a hand and gestured to her neck with lifted brows.

"She attacked me like a wild animal. I'll need a shot, who knows what she has." Hazel said with confidence but on the inside she just wanted to cry shout out a question that must have been repeated throughout history by pretty much everyone on the blue marble known as earth "Why me".

"She started first!" Amanda seethed and the banter commenced then the handing out of punishments Hazel was free to go while Amanda had to hang back. Hazel had held in the urge to go to the bathroom and vigorously scrub at the burning wounds on her neck but she knew an ambush would be waiting for her so she went straight to the nurse instead and stayed there for the rest of the day hiding beneath the protective blankets on one of the beds there.

* * *

"It is always empty here." Hazel said entering her home and locked the door behind her and bolted it they had experienced two break ins within the three years they lived in this place but each time whoever got in only snatched images of Hazel which always made her shudder with fear. One of the pictures that had been taken had been one of her favorites. It had been of her in a ebony colored gown with 4inch heels on, her hair had been left curly and framed her face and her face lightly made up with shiny red lip gloss and her eyeliner had several tails to it. Who knew what the freak was doing with those pictures Hazel just prayed he wasn't altering them and place a cut out image of her head on some nude model, her life was shitty enough without all of that.

It was still bright outside and the kitchen table was no longer decorated with her unconscious overworked mother. The teen made her way to the fridge and opened it up grabbing a bagel from the plastic wrap and popped it into the toaster. While she waited she turned to the kitchen sink grabbing the dish soap and placing it nearby before she pulled off her shirt as to not get it wet. Once that task was completed she turned the water on and poured a small amount of the soap into her hand and rubbed at the reddish claw marks marring the skin of her neck.

She hissed softly slipping her eyes closed as she continued to scrub and then rinsed the soap off her neck and hands. Her hands flicked several times to dry them faster and reached down turning the water off as she lifted her gaze up she seen two eyes staring at her through the window that had a crack between the drapes. It was still daylight out but for some reason the only thing Hazel could make out were those ominously beautiful green eyes flicked with brown. Horror overwhelmed her and she immediately covered her bosom and let out a terrified and positively girlish shriek. The eyes widened with panic and soon vanished.

"Hazel? Hazel sweetie what is it?" her mother's voice rang out and the sound of feet rushing down the stairs could be heard and her mother rounded the corner into the kitchen wielding a pistol while looking around in a panic.

"A – I-I someone was looking through the WINDOW!" Hazel shouted and her mother jogged to the front door and Hazel heard a series of unsnapping locks before the door swung open. "Who is out here? I'm armed to the teeth!" she heard her mother shout and after a moment her mom returned after locking the doors. Hazel had shakily pulled her shirt back on and couldn't hold it anymore she started crying, why the heck didn't she just use the bathroom to scrub off, now some pervert seen her goods and her lacy hot pink bra. It was probably the same person who broke in and snatched her pictures too.

"Honey, shush. It'll be okay." Her mother whispered hugging her daughter but they were broken out of their thoughts when the fire alarm had gone off. Hazel's bagel was burned now too. Great.

Hazel climbed into bed around nine after she showered and finished up her homework her mood was still dark and she was still shaken up from the whole kitchen incident. She wore a large shirt that stopped mid-thigh and some shorts she had wrestled her dyed black hair into a bun and flopped onto the bed expecting nightmares to assault her sleeping mind. She really did hate this place it seemed that almost every day she was making a fool out of herself and was unable to do anything to prevent it. Starting tomorrow though she would avoid everyone and get through high school without another fight and she would also be taking all manners of cleanliness into the upstairs bathroom with the door locked.

It was perfectly silent aside from the crickets outside and the purring cat nuzzled in the crook of her arm but it wasn't either of those things that had roused her from her sleep. It was the rush of cold air entering her room she had sat up in a daze but when she seen her curtains bellowing in the wind and the window fully opened and the screen missing she felt like she was going to be sick. She hesitantly climbed from her bed and cautiously walked over towards her vanity table and flicked on the lamp wincing at the sudden brightness but she couldn't afford to fully close her eyes not when she believed there was someone in her room.

"Wow, girl that is bright." A light voice commented and Hazel's eyes drifted to the corner of the room where she found a boy with her cat Sniffles laying lazily on his folded legs. He sat Indian style on her rug with his hands braced against his knees and his head turned to the side as if he was trying to adjust from the sudden brightness. She felt her form stiffen and she took a slight step back it was freezing but she had no time to think about that there was a stranger in her bedroom! "What are you doing in my room you pervert?" she demanded with her voice wavering and not coming out as loud as she had been hoping it would.

"Huh, what is a pervert?" he asked finally lifting his blonde head to look at Hazel and she sucked in a breath at just how stunning this boy was. He had a sun kissed tan and the outfit he wore exposed fine smooth unmarred skin but his body was covered in what looked like leafs and vines. The vegetation clothing was form fitting showing that he had a fair build of muscle but not to the point where it was very noticeable. His hair was a golden blonde it looked a bit messy and as though he had cut himself but it framed his lovely boyish face amazingly. His lips looked almost sinfully plump and kissable and his eyes were framed with long lashes and his eyes were green specked with brown. Hazel caught herself transfixed with his looks but those eyes made her go back on guard.

"You weren't the guy looking through the window today were you?" Hazel asked feeling the cold rushing in again no longer feeling the rush of heat that went over her when she was drinking in this guy's looks. He at least looked slightly apologetic about it.

"Woops sorry about that, I was planning on approaching you then but you suddenly pulled your shirt off. I was to surprise to say anything sorry for scaring you though." Even though he apologized he hardly seemed apologetic. Hazel felt the need to snap at him but she just dropped it. This was the longest conversation she has had with someone that wasn't her mother in a long time.

"Why did you want to approach me and how come you broke in through my window? You know that is against the law right? I could have you arrested." She said to him and lifted her arms to fold them over her chest.

"Law? Your worlds laws don't matter to me they wouldn't be able to touch me even if they actually tried." He said to her and lifted the plump cat off his lap and got to his feet before he strolled around the room looking curious and very out of place.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked shivering and moved to the window and hesitantly slid it halfway closed getting irritated with the bitter cold. She turned to face him again only to find that he had approached her while her back was turned and their faces were only inches away. Hazel stiffened up "Please don't hurt me." She whispered and the boy looked surprised by her whispered plea and stepped back.

"I wouldn't hurt you and I mean exactly that. I don't come from here I come from Neverland." He said with a broad grin and his hands perched on his hips.

"Neverland? Second star to the right and straight on till morning?" Hazel asked skeptically but the expression on the boy's face was both surprised and pleased she could also detect some smugness in his expression as well.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" he asked grinning broadly. Oh great some whack job who broke into her room thinks that he is freaking Peter Pan.

"You have to leave now. I don't need my mom catching you in my room and you seem like an alright guy besides the peeping." Hazel said making a move to grab his wrist but he literally floated out of her reach and her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. He wasn't touching the ground and his floated in the air sitting Indian style with his arms folded and a wide tooth and all smile on his face. Wonder filled her, amazement and hope that there were actually amazing people like him out there.

"I'll ask again, how you knew that, girl?" he asked moving to float onto his stomach so they were at eye level. Hazel felt wind rush out and her body relaxed as she stared at the boy before her with a completely different expression one that was filled with yearning. She wanted out of this place and here was this mystical being inside her room making simple conversation. Peter Pan. He lived in Neverland and HE could be her escape of this place.

"I know because of the stories told about a boy who whisks children away in the night and takes them to a mystical land called Neverland. Filled with adventure and excitement and. . .oh my god you are Peter Pan." She whispered covering her mouth with both hands feeling her heart hammering. She never realized how deep her yearning to escape was until this very moment but she needed to calm down he hadn't offered to take her anywhere yet. She hoped he would oh god in haven she hoped he would. Peter laughed and landed on his feet his grin not shrinking at all.

"I sure am! Wow so all of my adventures have even been heard of here? That is great!" he laughed and Hazel shushed him and he clamped a hand over his mouth but his excitement still very evident.

"Yeah, so uh, why are you here Peter? Oh my name is Hazel by the way." She introduced her hostility depleting. In order to get what she wanted she had to play her cards right.

"Well Hazel I came to take you on an adventure of course! You look like you have had a pretty rough day, eh?" he questioned and reached out gently placing his index finger against one of the scratch marks that was surly going to be a scar. Hazel stiffened up at the touch and reality washed over her at his touch, there was no way she could leave her mother alone but it wasn't like Peter was requesting for her to stay forever.

"So will you come with me?" he asked with a big grin and Hazel found herself nodding before she realized it. "Just let me get changed." She said hearing the excitement in her voice and rushed to her dresser snatching up a tank top and some sweatpants. She exited her own room and hurriedly dressed in the hallway uncaring about where the clothes landed. She just wanted to get out of there just for tonight. She ran back into her room yanking on her mother's flip flops and was happy to see him sitting on the windowsill. "Ready?" he asked with a big grin and Hazel nodded rushing forward and watched as Peter pulled a small glass vile from the chest pocket of his leafy outfit.

"Pixie dust?" Hazel guessed and Peter sent her a cheeky grin and a wink that she couldn't help but smile at. It was nice to have someone other than her mother be friendly towards her.

"I guess they mentioned that too? Well in that case you know the drill!" he said in a bossy fashion but Hazel stepped forward with a big grin on her face and her eyes sparkling with glee. Peter did a spinning motion with the hand that wasn't holding the glass tube and Hazel obediently did a little spin and he uncorked tube and sprinkled the dust onto her. The dust looked more like glitter to her and she eventually stopped spinning to face Peter who smiled and reached down to take her hand and Hazel let him.

"Remember, think happy thoughts Hazel." He said and released her palm before he leaped into the air gliding into the sky so effortlessly that he almost looked like a bird. Hazel licked her lips and climbed onto the windowsill shuddering at the cold but shook it off and forced happy thoughts into her mind. She imagined herself at a grotto waist deep in the crystal clear liquid the bustled with active fish life a small smile danced across her lips and she found herself floating into the air.

She gasped softly and let out a squeal and waved her arms about in attempt to keep herself from turning upside down. It was an unnecessary motion but when the thought of falling crossed her mind she nearly plummeted to the ground but Peter caught her by the waist with a laugh.

"S'okay. Not everyone is good at it their first try. Come on." He chuckled and shot further into the sky Hazel squeaked and clung tightly to him and her hair whipped back from the speed. The cold air nipped at the exposed skin of her arm causing goose flesh and she noticed that Peter wasn't impervious to the cold either. So he must be just as human as she was except he could fly and was almost unearthly with his appearance.

"How long does it take to get there?" she called not daring to close her eyes. She didn't want to miss a second of this view.

"As long as it needs to be, girl." He called joyfully.

"I told you my name is Hazel!" she shouted back with a big grin on her face.

That morning when the sun peeked through the cracks between the drapes Hazel was already awake stuffing her dirty sheets into the washing machine and kicked it into full blast. Her hair wasn't straight anymore it was now curly and the bottom of her sweatpants had been caked with mud while the rest of her was soaking wet. How could she have fallen asleep in such a state and why was her mind so foggy? She found that she didn't care she felt lighter and happy.

In all she just felt like she had something to look forward to during her days but what she was looking forward to was still muddled. She could only make out a slanted grin and bright glimmering eyes.

* * *

**R&R [no flames]**

**I hope you enjoyed this first installment of "Take Me To Neverland" **


End file.
